


Strawberries

by Loki_said_kneel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Sort Of, loki likes wild strawberries ok, they are not related, thor told him he should wear shoes ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_said_kneel/pseuds/Loki_said_kneel
Summary: Loki cuts his foot when picking up strawberries. Thor finds him on his way back and takes care of him. Literally.---I was studying old poetry for one of my classes and apperently there is an old epic erotic song about a girl who cuts her foot and her lover comes over, they make love and he takes her away on his horse. It's supposed to be from the 14th century, but it actually probably is from the early 19th century. I thought it was cool that they came up with it. I only know the synopsis of it sadly so this is how I imagine it. With Loki and Thor and bit of background.





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fanworks Day!!!

It was spring. Loki walked barefoot in dark green grass that surrounded everything around the little house he and Thor lived in. The place was near a forest and in the same time far from the city. Sometimes, they wouldn’t see another living being for days or weeks even, except for when they went to town to buy any necessities, but they could survive on their own quite fine.

Thor was a great hunter and he often sold his catches in town.

Loki understood plants and he knew how to use them to cure and heal what needed to be healed. It was another part of their income. He would prepare tea mixtures and potions for Thor to take to town and sell.

They were happy like this.

Thor went to town this morning with a pair of rabbits and some fish. Loki gave him dried herbs to sell and they said farewells before the sun even rose.

Loki used the time alone to cook and clean and pick more plants. He saw wild strawberries few hundred yards from their house yesterday when he walked home, but he had nothing to pick them in. He took a basket and walk there in the afternoon when the sun was still kind enough to shine and warmed him up.

He wore simple beige linen trousers that reached down to his ankles and lose white cotton shirt that was undone, revealing most of his torso.

He had Thor cut his hair a couple of days ago, because it was starting to get annoying to take care of them. Thor wasn’t very keen on doing that, but Loki insisted. His hair now only reached behind his ear and he would tug it behind his ear so it wouldn’t get into his view when picking up herbs.

Thor said he looks like a twink.

Loki had no idea what it meant.

The dark-haired man placed a folded blanked under his knees when he knelt down so he wouldn’t get grass stains on his trousers and he started humming some song he heard as child as he started picking the small rounded berries.

He would occasionally bring one or two to his lips, snacking on them, while he filled his basket. They were much sweeter than the strawberries they planted in their garden and Loki much preferred these.

The man stood up to move over to another bundle of strawberry plants, but he was stopped by burning pain in his foot. He quickly fell back on his bottom, twisting his leg to see his dirty foot. It was slid open as he accidently stepped on a knife he left in the grass when he came over. The sun was getting ready to set and he had nothing to wrap around his foot. He couldn’t just walk back with open wound in his foot, it would surely get infected.

He took off his shirt. The blanket was too thick to use as a bandage so he knew he had to cut his shirt, even though he didn’t have an abundance of clothes. No that he ever felt like he was missing out when it came to fashion.

His process was interrupted by the sound of hooves not far from him. He lifted his head and squinted against the setting sun to see a figure riding towards him on a horse. Thor. It was his beloved Thor.

Loki sighed out. The man always had the perfect timing for everything.

“Loki!” He called after him from distance. “It’s late, darling, what are you doing here?” He jumped off the horse in fluid movement and Loki smiled at him through the nagging pain.

“I cut my foot,” he admitted. Thor frowned and knelt next to him to see the wound.

“It’s not deep,” he stated and Loki nodded his head.

“I know. But I don’t have anything to wrap my foot in to walk home.” Thor smiled and looked his pale naked chest over.

“I see.” Loki blushed under his gaze.

“I was picking wild strawberries.” He showed Thor the little basket with strawberries and Thor took one.

“I always tell you to wear shoes,” Thor reminded him and Loki hummed. He watched his lover stand up and pick the blanket from the ground. He spread it over the grass and he picked Loki up and placed him on the woollen fabric.

“How is this going to heal me?” Loki asked cheekily, leaning on his elbows to look at Thor as he removed his shirt, shoes and eventually even his trousers. He knelt between Loki’s thighs and unbuttoned his trousers. Loki was smirking at him as he pulled the linen cloth of his lean legs.

“It won’t. But it will heal the hard on I got from finding you half naked in here.”

Loki’s fingers were tinted dark red from picking up the berries and when he touched Thor, it left colourful stains on his skin. Loki painted a little heart sign over where Thor’s heart was beating in his chest.

Thor bowed down to kiss his lover. Loki graciously accepted the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck. The soft breeze was caressing their naked skin as if it wanted to touch them too. Thor drew a line to Loki’s neck with his lips. He was sucking on his neck until there were red spots that made it look like white chocolate and strawberries.

On that note, Thor reached over Loki’s head and picked on of the small berries, placing it to Loki’s lips, that were deep red from the natural colouring of the fruit. Loki accepted it, licking Thor’s fingers in the process.

The blond man smiled and attacked his lips with more rough kisses that made Loki moan and lift his hips against Thor’s. Their erections were caught between their bellies, rubbing against each other.

Thor pulled away for a second to spit in his hand and grabbed them both in his huge hand. Loki threw his head back and let out long, happy moan. He jerked every time Thor’s thumb ran over the head of his shaft, smearing the single bead of precum that would occasionally appear there as a glistening pearl.

“Take me,” Loki whispered in invitation. Thor bit his lip and shook his head.

“I don’t have anything to ease the way,” he protested and kept flicking his wrist, pleasuring them.

“I don’t care.” Loki threw his arms out, making himself completely splayed under Thor. “Use your spit if you must. Take me.”

Thor looked him in the eyes, bit his lip and eventually nodded. He scooted over slowly. He took time to kiss over Loki’s chest, stomach and his thighs. Loki put his hands above his head. He closed his eyes and waited for Thor to place his mouth where he needed it. He felt him lick down his manhood, his sack and then he grabbed the back of his thighs and lifted him in the air. Thor hooked Loki’s knees over his shoulders and Loki opened his eye in shock when he realized that his bum is no longer touching the blanket.

“What the-,” he didn’t finish his sentence before Thor licked the furled ring of muscles. He tried to get as much spit on the area as possible before he rimmed him again.

Loki felt the liquid trickle down and it made him feel dirty. So, fucking dirty and oh, it was all he wanted.

Thor let his bottom hit the blanket again and his finger breached the younger man just a second later.

“Ah,” Loki cried out. “Ah.” Thor smiled at his reaction, kissing the inside of Loki’s thigh again. He took extra time to prepare him, not risking hurting Loki.

“Do you think you can take me now?”

Loki opened his glazy eyes just to quickly look at Thor. The corner of his lips lifted in slightly tired smile and his chest was lifting and dropping quickly.

“Always.” His answer didn’t exactly appease Thor, but he coated himself in more spit before bringing his large cock to Loki’s entrance.

The dark-haired man wailed in combination of pain and pleasure. He arched his back and he writhed under Thor who was looking at him in honest worries. He withdrew from his lover’s body. Loki looked at him confused.

“What are you doing? I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Thor had to shake his head amused. Loki was a sweetheart ninety percent of the time, but he could be ridiculously bossy at other.

“You’re in pain. Turn over. On your hands and knees,” he ordered and Loki shifted into the position he was told to take.

He arched his back, making his arse stick out even more prominently. Thor brought his lips back to his entrance to get more of his saliva there. He dove himself into Loki again.

Loki thought that no one could ever fill him up so nicely as Thor.

“Oh Loki,” he kissed his spine. “I wish you could see yourself. You are so gorgeous. Oh Loki, sunset looks so wonderful on you. You should always be like this, naked, on all four, painted with the colour of sunset. I am getting fond of your new haircut too. Though I can no longer tug on it.” He kissed the back of Loki’s neck.

“You,” Loki breathed out desperately. “You,” he repeated.

“I?” Thor asked, but Loki didn’t answer. He was too lost.

They made love, until the sun set. Loki laid on his back again when he was bit more lose and Thor brought him to one of his most beautiful orgasms. They stayed there for a while, looking at the night sky before they go dressed and Thor lifted Loki up on their horse, before he wrapped up everything and placed it into Loki’s hands.

He climbed up behind Loki who leaned back against his lover lazily. They rode home slowly, they washed up, while Thor insisted on carrying Loki around until he set him on their bed (that Thor carved on his own) and attended to Loki’s wound the way his lover taught him.

“You have to be more careful,” Thor chided him when he laid down next to him.

“I don’t know. I quite like it when you carry me around like this.”


End file.
